Afterword
by UnderdogHero
Summary: After the convention, Atobe makes Hiyoshi come back with them to the party. He probably should have paid attention to him afterwards, though.


A/N: I thought of this while re-watching "Atobe's Mighty Gift" I just love it. So I was at the scene where he takes everyone to a party at his house in a jet(Goddamn, Atobe, are you really 15?) then I thought "What would have happened at the party?" Of course, this led to a whole lot of Dominance pair, as always, and I couldn't help but let my mind wander. Let's hope I can get everything I thought of down before I forget. Wait, then why am I typing this note?

**Pairings:** Dominance pair (suggested) Silver pair, Dirty pair, Alpha pair, Toxic pair, Kinky pair, Perfect pair, Golden pair, Yummi, TachibanaxShinji(anyone know the pair name?)

Now, excuse me while I go mutilate Gummy Bears. (Hahaha, I bit out your stomach, yellow one) Yeah, another sugar high.

**xXxXxXx**

Hiyoshi scowled. He was leaning against the wall of Atobe's manor, at the overly-loud party his captain decided to throw. As if the convention wasn't enough.

After Atobe had announced that they were to attend a party at his house and not go home (Hiyoshi visibly paled) he had tried to escape. Unfortunately, Atobe had been ahead of him, and the moment he set foot at the door, he was thrown over the taller boy's shoulder and carried back inside. Needless to say, Atobe had won that round.

So there he was, in the large hall with all the other teams (and who ever else had been invited, not like he cared), bored out of his mind. He'd hang out with Shinji, but the dark-haired boy was a bit busy with Tachibana. Akaya was out, having dragged Renji out of his own corner. Kamio would be no good, he'd most likely be fighting with Momo over An, which he would probably be dragged into. Yuuta was occupied with Mizuki, the older boy was attempting to hide behind his back from his brother, who had to be held back by Tezuka. Choutarou was with Shishido, and as much as he liked the both of them, being stuck with them in one of their 'moments' didn't sit well with him. Gakuto and Oshitari were automatically out, Hiyoshi didn't want to be dragged into whatever they wanted to do, not since Atobe got furious the last time they tried.

So he was alone. And sleepy. Not to mention he was being ignored by the person who forced him to attend. He looked around the large room, spotting his target. He walked over to the man standing by the staircase.

"Michael-san, I'm tired. " He said to the butler. He had learned the man's name after the third time Atobe had him stay over, and the man had learned to read between the lines whenever he had a request.

"You're usual room?" He asked. Hiyoshi nodded. He was led up the staircase, and once they were in the hallway, he bagan to speak.

"Why does Buchou have to throw a party right after a convention? He knows I hate them." He complained. And loudly, at that.

"I'm sure." The black-clad man chuckled. He'd gotten used to the boy's complaints about his master. It amused him to know that there was someone near Atobe to speak his mind freely, without worrying what the consequences of his words might be. Obviously, Hiyoshi didn't give a damn.

They made it to a room near the end of the hall, where Michael unlocked the door and let Hiyoshi in.

"If he asks," He said, falling back onto the bed, "I went home." The man chuckled and shut the door, leaving Hiyoshi alone with his own thoughts.

He stared up at the ceiling for a while, before deciding that sleeping in his school uniform would be very uncomfortable. He sat up, looking around the room before his eyes stopped at the dresser. He slid off the bed, making his way over. He opened the top drawer, almost frowning over the amount of clothes he had left behind. Everytime he stayed over, a shirt or two would always end up staying in this room, and he would have to call Atobe to ask which ones he had left behind. This led to much teasing suggestions that had him hanging up before his question was even answered. And everytime he wanted to bring them home, something would happen to make him leave even more. He cursed the fact that Atobe had so much power over him.

Sighing, he pulled out a large black hoodie and a pair of white shorts[1] and went over to the connected bathroom. After throwing his uniform into the basket(he just knew he'd be coming back another day for it) he opened the doors to the balcony, which was the only reason he chose that room. He leaned on the railing, looking up at the dark, clear sky. The mansion wasn't in the city, something he was thankful for, so he could see the stars clearly. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He crossed his arms over the railing and burried his head in the sleeves of his shirt. It was going to be a _long_ night.

xXxXxXx

Atobe frowned, looking around the room. He was dragged from one side to another, either asked to dance or for conversation he didn't really care about. What confused him, however, was that he hadn't heard a single complaint from one person in paricular. He had spoken to almost everyone at least once, except the person he _really_ wanted to be with. After asking around a little, he began to get nervous, although he was sure he didn't show it. No one had seen Hiyoshi for a while, so he assumed he was just hanging around one corner of the room or something. But for an _hour_? Even Hiyoshi would have to get bored, which usually happens easily.

He felt he had only himself to blame, having dragged the boy here against his will, then ignoring him for conversation with Tezuka (who had to leave and control his shorter boyfried) and Sanada (who was dragged away by Yukimura, who wanted to dance) instead of entertaining him like he should have. He thought the light-haired second-year would find someone else to entertain himself with, but that thought quickly got shot down - and bled to death - after he observed the room, most of Hiyoshi's friends too busy to pay him any mind. And he knew for a fact he wouldn't turn to Oshitari and Gakuto for help, not after last time.

With that, he took up the task of finding his smaller lover (yeah, you guys have probably expected this after all the implications). After searching for thirty minutes, however, he began to panic. Hiyoshi was no where to be found, and no one had seen him.

"Hiyoshi?" Niou asked, pausing his conversation with Marui, Eiji, and Oishi, who had Eiji hanging off his arm. One look at Atobe's face told him he shouldn't joke around. "I think I saw him talking to your butler over there." He said, pointing in the direction of the staircase. Atobe nodded his thanks, Niou returning to teasing Marui.

He walked over quickly. He didn't want to waste any time with finding the missing boy.

"Michael." He adressed the suited man, who turned to look at him immediately. "have you seen Hiyoshi?"

After comparing his loyalty to his master and to that of the only person bold enough to talk back to said master, he answered, "Hiyoshi-sama went home." When you weigh the odds, the latter would be the obvious choice.

Atobe raised an eyebrow. It had to be a lie, he had guards stationed near the front doors to prevent such a thing from happening. He crossed his arms, waiting for a real answer. After a while he headed up the stairs.

"His room, got it." He called back, and Michael mentally smirked.

Atobe walked through the hall, his eyes set on the nearing door. he opened it, quietly, and peeked inside. Hiyoshi wasn't on the bed as he assumed he would be. Instead, he was out on the balcony, head down. He felt a wave of guilt hit him before an idea came. Slowly, he crept into the room, careful not to make a sound.

xXxXxXx

Hiyoshi sighed, lifting his head from it's place in his arms. He breathed in the fresh air of the forest around the house, opening his eyes only when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and someone whispered into his ear.

"You know, I kind of hate it how you've stayed here so many times that you've got your own room." Atobe said, a hint of amusement in his voice. Hiyoshi frowned slightly.

"I kind of hate it how so many of my clothes migrated from my closet to your house." He huffed, turning away when the other's cheek pressed against his. "And how I keep forgetting to bring them back." He heard the silver-haired boy behind him chuckle.

"Well you know, they come in handy when you stay over unexpectedly, right?" He said, leaning over more to get the other's attention.

"You mean like now?" He replied, still not meeting the older boy's eyes. He gasped as he was spun around, Atobe looking him in the eyes and his face extremely close.

"Exactly." He purred, leaning in and pressing their lips together. He ran his tounge along the shorter boy's lips, smirking when they opened slighty, and slipped in. Hiyoshi grasped the sleeves of his jacket, his back pressing against the railing as Atobe invaded his mouth.

They pulled away when they heard a shout from below.

"Oi, Atobe! If your gonna make a move, do it inside, not where everyone can see you!"

Both boys looked down to see the other Hyotei regulars, Shishido looking up at them with a frown. Hiyoshi blushed bright red, hiding his face in Atobe's shirt as he laughed.

"Gladly." He called down, grabbing Hiyoshi around the waist and pulling him inside. Hiyoshi yelped as he was thrown onto the bed, Atobe climbing on top of him and pinning his wrists to the bed. He struggled to get free.

"O-Oi! I just changed!" He yelled. The rest of his complaints were cut off as Atobe claimed another kiss, sliding his hands up the black hoodie. Hiyoshi mentally cursed the fact that he chose not to wear a shirt underneath.

"So? It's just gonna get left behind again anyway."

"Oi!"

Dammit, where was a distraction when he needed it?

xXxXxXx

So now that I'm done mutilating gummy bears...

Believe me when I say I got that far before my mind shut down. That, and I don't do M rated yet, as i may have mentioned before. It went a bit off course, but it turned out okay, right? Right.

[1]This will be Hiyoshi's signature outfit in most of my fics, along with that sleeveless hoodie from **On the Other Side**, which will be updated soon(I hope)

I couldn't buy volume 4 of Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi~Yoshino Chiaki no Baai~ cuz the lady around the counter wanted my ID, which I didn't have, and my sis didn't have hers. But she promised to take me again when she found it and get it for me. But I got my Victini doll, so I'm happy.

K in like, 30 minutes my crappy Halloween special will be posted up, so bye byes~(ah crap, I forgot to think of a title for this one...)


End file.
